Broken Dreams
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Soñar era tan absurdamente fácil... Él soñaba con ser un exitoso cantante y un brillante futuro. Ella soñaba con un perfecto futuro común con el amor de su vida. Pero... ¿qué saben ellos con 17 y 16 años respectivamente? Muy poco. Sin embargo, están apunto de aprender que si soñar es fácil, romper dichos sueños lo era mucho más. MIMATO.


**1/3**

**Hola! No me tardé nada :D**

**Pues aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto el cual espero que les guste y cuente con todo su apoyo en los comentarios ya que saben que ellos son el motor de nosotros: los escritores de Fanfictions.**

**Este es el primero de los 3 fics que subiré junto con el epílogo de XmásY Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Este fic ha estado en mi cabeza casi al mismo tiempo que empecé X más Y y por un motivo y otro no lo llegaba a escribir así que decidí hacerlo antes de que se me olvide.**

**En fin, este fic quizás sea un tema muy cliché pero espero que le sepan dar una oportunidad. Procuro hacer algo que al menos en el fandom del Mimato no se ha visto. Ténganme un poco de fe ;)**

**No los molesto más y disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BrokenDreams.<strong>

**Capítulo I: Whispers**

La brisa nocturna aún podía sentirse fresca, a pesar de que en poco tiempo el verano se haría presente. Aún se podía dormir prescindiendo de los aires acondicionados. Se podía escuchar claramente como aún había autos que transitaban por la calle principal y un poco de bullicio aún se escuchaba fuera del bloque departamental en Hikari Gaoka.

Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad y de la luna se filtraban a través de las grandes ventanas descubiertas de cortinas del piso de la familia Ishida.

Una familia originalmente de cuatro miembros pero que por azahares del destino se separó. De manera que Natsuko tomó al hijo menor, Takeru y se lo llevó sin volver la mirada atrás. Dejando a Hiroaki, con el mayor: Yamato.

El mismo muchacho que yacía entre el enredo de cobijas sobre su cama abrazado a una esbelta figura que usaba su pecho desnudo como almohada mientras él trazaba figuras abstractas sobre la piel de su hombro, igualmente desnudo.

-Te amo, Yamato.-Suspiró la muchacha entre sus brazos; arrancándole una sonrisa al muchacho.

-¿Ah sí?-Soltó la pregunta porque sabía que eso molestaría a la muchacha

Logró su cometido porque la joven alzó el rostro para encararlo mirándolo furiosa con esos ojos como el caramelo derretido y su usualmente perfecto cabello despeinado alrededor de su angelical rostro.

-Esa no es la manera de contestar un "te amo" a tu novia.-Le reprendió la castaña inflando los cachetes como lo hacía siempre que se enojaba.

Yamato aprovechó que la muchacha había bajado la guardia para con un experto movimiento colocarla debajo de él con cuidado de no aplastarla con su cuerpo.

-Entonces, ¿debería demostrártelo otra vez?

Y volvió a besarla como lo había hecho hace un par de horas atrás. Explorando cada rincón de su boca primero, antes de descender por su cuello, arrancándole gemidos de satisfacción, enredando su lengua en el delicado collar que nunca se quitaba, un regalo que él le había dado en su primer aniversario.

Luego de hacerla suya por primera vez.

Llevaban juntos como pareja un año con tres meses exactamente. Aunque conocía a esa muchachita desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás. Desde su infancia, desde que sus padres concordaron mandarlo al mentado campamento de verano donde conocería a los mejores amigos que la vida pudo darle.

Y por supuesto a ella. La pequeña princesita insoportable y mimada que no paró de quejarse un solo día desde su llegada al campamento.

Esa niña que tantas veces se imaginó arrojando al lago de no ser que éste estaba congelado.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que sería precisamente quien compartiría su cama.

-Yamato…

El sonido que salió de los labios de la muchacha era una súplica, no pudo evitar sonreír con petulancia mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la muchacha y lentamente se dejaba llevar por el calor de su interior.

Empezó a mover sus caderas con una suave agonía. Disfrutando la expresividad en el rostro de la castaña, la misma que lo motivaba a aumentar el ritmo para así terminar de satisfacerse mutuamente.

No podía engañar a nadie, él ansiaba ese alivio tanto como ella.

Sus caderas ganaron velocidad y los gemidos de la muchacha fuerza. Agradecía que su padre se encontrara de viaje, su novia era muy ruidosa al hacer el amor.

Cuando sintió su clímax cerca tomó los labios de la castaña con brusquedad y la besó apasionadamente mientras descargaba su alivio. La sintió tensarse a su alrededor por unos momentos y luego relajarse. Ella también había tocado el cielo al mismo tiempo que él.

-¿Te quedó claro?-Preguntó en voz baja, deleitándose del agitado y sonrosado rostro de la joven que apenas alcanzó a asentir.-Muy bien.

Se acomodó junto a la chica y cariñosamente la atrajo hacía su cuerpo acariciando sus bucles castaños.

-Te amo.-Volvió a repetir ella con somnolencia mientras se acomodaba nuevamente sobre el pecho del chico.

Yamato agachó el rostro para besarla delicadamente en la frente antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Mimi.-Susurró bajito, solo para ella.

* * *

><p>Se sentía un poco somnoliento después de la activa noche que pasó. Sin embargo, cada que lo recordaba una sonrisa se colaba en su rostro. Valía la pena pasar durmiendo toda la clase de matemáticas si es que era el precio por pasar una noche de pasión con su bella novia.<p>

-¡Yamato, espabila!

El rubio alcanzó a reaccionar justo a tiempo para receptar la pelota de soccer que llegaba a sus pies por medio de un excelente pase del mediocampista y capitán del equipo colegial de soccer; además de su mejor amigo: Taichi Yagami.

Se llevó a los defensas por delante con facilidad, amagó un tiro a la portería que resultó siendo un pase para Taichi quien corría a toda velocidad y anotó un gol con el que su equipo ganaba un partido.

-¡Gol! ¡Sí!-Taichi gritó emocionado y sin perder tiempo fue a encaramarse encima del rubio que sin pensárselo dos veces soltó al castaño, que inmediatamente cayó sobre sus posaderas al suelo, gimiendo con dolor.-Tú no tienes corazón.-Lloriqueó el castaño tomando la mano que le ofrecía su mejor amigo para incorporarse.

-Y tú eres demasiado pesado, literalmente.-Se quejó el rubio sobándose el hombro tras ayudar al castaño.

-Es que soy muy musculoso.-Acotó mientras formaba sus apenas formados bíceps con guasa.

-Claro.-Comentó con sarcasmo mientras se encaminaba a las llaves de agua donde se podían refrescar y Yamato metió su cabeza en el agua fría que caía.

Taichi lo imitó y en cuestión de segundos, ambos quedaron frescos, con gotas de agua que caían alrededor de su cuerpo, obviamente atrajeron la atención de las estudiantes que habían por los alrededores.

-Me prestas tu toalla.-Pidió el castaño al rubio que negó con la cabeza indicando que tampoco tenía dicho artículo.

-¡Superior Yagami! ¡Superior Ishida!

Yamato apenas alzó la vista cuando Taichi ya estaba saludando a las desconocidas que gritaron su nombre. Rápidamente, dos chicas aparecieron, compañeras del curso que el rubio no recordaba, pero debían serlo ya que también iban con la ropa de deportes y amablemente les extendieron sus toallas limpias y secas.

Era normal que cosas así pasaran, Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami eran de los estudiantes más populares en el instituto. El crack del equipo de soccer y el rubio era el vocalista de una banda juvenil que empezaba a hacerse escuchar en la ciudad.

Taichi casi tomaba la toalla cuando algo duro golpeó su cabeza, el borrador de pizarra de un salón cayó junto a sus pies. Alzó su cabeza para ver a una sonriente pelirroja, tan sonriente que un escalofrío recorrió su columna, porque aunque su sonrisa estaba en los labios, sus ojos no denotaban alegría alguna. Yagami tragó duro y rápidamente se dirigió a la compañera que le extendía la toalla.

-No, muchas gracias estoy bien.-Agradeció el gesto y alzó el rostro a la pelirroja.-Seguro mi bella novia me presta la suya, ¿verdad Sora?-Dijo tan alto que todos los curiosos que se habían asomado a la ventana, de su salón y de otros, escucharon.

Sora Takenouchi se ruborizó pero no dejó de tirarle su toalla con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Las risas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, pero fue una risa la que penetró en los oídos de Ishida y dirigió sus ojos azules a la ventana que sería la del segundo año de escuela superior. Sus ojos azules no tardaron en encontrar a la guapa castaña de ojos caramelo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Mimi notó como sus compañeras a su alrededor se derretían y no pudo evitar amohinarse por la reacción. No se acostumbraba a la popularidad de su novio.

-¡Mimi!-Llamó Yamato a la muchacha llamando su atención al verla molesta-¿Tu toalla?

La castaña resplandeció ante el lugar que le estaba dando su novio y sin perder tiempo le aventó su toalla. El rubio la recibió y la usó delante de los presentes.

No era ningún secreto que Taichi salía con Sora Takenouchi y que Mimi Tachikawa era novia de Yamato Ishida. Desde que todos se habían incorporado al colegio superior su grupo de ocho se había vuelto de los más populares y conocidos del instituto. Así, aún se hablaba de Koushiro Izumi, el prodigio que ya estudiaba en Tokio, en la Toudai o del siempre diligente y responsable Jyou Kido que llegó a ser presidente del consejo estudiantil dos años seguidos a pesar de su timidez.

Un revuelto se formó en los cursos y de repente todos se alejaron de la ventana. Sora se despidió de Taichi con la mano y Mimi le lanzó un beso a Yamato antes de desaparecer por las ventanas.

-Venga, que nosotros también tenemos que cambiarnos.-Apremió el rubio a su mejor amigo que aún le sonreía a nadie en la ventana y se encaminaron a las duchas.-Das lástima.-Se mofó refiriéndose a la forma en la que miraba a su novia.

-El que yo tenga un corazón y sentimientos, a diferencia tuya, señor: "Rey del Hielo". No me convierte en alguien patético.

-Y la palabra clave de toda la oración es "tan".-Rebatió el rubio con orgullo.

-Soy felizmente patético, gracias.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda.-El rubio empezó a caminar sin dejar de reírse por la ingenuidad de su mejor amigo.

Entraron a las duchas y se prepararon para tomar una.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé que debajo de toda esa fachada de tipo duro, eres un corazón de melón. Tal vez incluso peor que yo.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras.

-En serio no entiendo cómo fue que Mimi se fijó en ti.-Refunfuñó el castaño mientras.-Mucho menos cómo es que han durado tanto.

Yamato sintió el agua fría caer por su cuerpo con alivio, estaba demasiado sudado. Pero, en su cabeza, la pregunta de Taichi resonaba con insistencia. No era una pregunta nueva para él, de hecho había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se la había hecho él mismo. Especialmente cuando impulsivamente aceptó la declaración de la muchacha.

Aún la recuerda, fue en el festival de verano de su segundo año de instituto, Mimi acababa no solo de regresar de Estados Unidos sino que se había incorporado a la escuela pública de Odaiba, dónde él había estudiado junto con Taichi y Sora.

-Sabes Taichi.-Llamó la atención de su mejor amigo cuando cerraba la llave de agua.-Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Lo cierto es que aunque la declaración de la muchacha fue abrupta e inesperada y su respuesta fue impulsiva, jamás se arrepentiría de ella.

* * *

><p>Los descansos eran la parte favorita del día en general, de los ocho amigos. Era el único momento en las clases en las que podían coincidir todos. Después de todo, Takeru, Hikari y Daisuke iban en tercer año, Ken y Miyako en cuarto, Mimi en quinto y Taichi, Yamato y Sora iban a sexto.<p>

El superior Jyou y Koushiro ya estaban en primer año de Universidad y el pequeño Iori había ido a estudiar a una escuela masculina al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Bon appetite!

Mimi canturreó feliz luego de presentar los bentos con las bolas de arroz que había preparado para sus amigos. Los comensales no se hicieron de rogar y en cuestión de segundos todos los postres habían desaparecido del lugar.

-Deliciosos.-Taichi se limpiaba lágrimas imaginarias de sus ojos.-Manjares del cielo.-Abrió los ojos y con fingida envidia se dirigió al rubio mayor.-Te odio.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Yamato después de tragar su porción de bola de arroz.

-Porque puedes degustar lo que Mimi prepara todo el tiempo.

-Ah, sí, el otro día hizo un sufflé de chocolate blanco…

-Oh cállate hijo de satanás.-Sufrió el castaño solo de imaginarse dicho postre.-Yo como las galletas de Sora siempre que quiero.-Refutó como niño chiquito que no quiere perder una contienda.

-Asumo que Yamato también, después de todo, fue Mimi quien me pasó la receta.

Los presentes rieron ante la respuesta de la pelirroja y el rostro de Taichi que parecía al borde de una apoplejía.

-Mimi, ¿tú no comes?-Preguntó Hikari con inocencia, percatándose que su amiga no había tomado ninguna bola de arroz.

-No.-Negó la castaña.-Como yo las preparé no me apetece.

-¿Ni un poquito?-Preguntó Yamato dirigiéndose a su novia y piñizcando un pedazo de su bola de arroz para ofrecérselo.

La castaña negó profusamente e interpuso su mano entre el postre y su boca.

-No.-Dijo con rotundidad.-Me da asco.

Yamato se encogió de hombros con sencillez y volvió la atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre sus amigos.

-Yamato, este año tienes que estar en el equipo de soccer.-El tono de voz de Taichi era más una exigencia que un pedido.

-Ni hablar.

-Pero, pero, somos la mejor dupla del instituto.-Lloriqueó el castaño.

-Oye.-Se quejó Daisuke.-Ichijouji y yo somos la mejor dupla del instituto.

-Lo serán cuando nosotros nos graduemos.-Apostilló Yagami con orgullo.-Yamato y yo traeremos el trofeo de intercolegiales otra vez a nuestro colegio.

-Ya te dije que no pienso entrar al equipo, puedes traer ese trofeo tú solito.

El corazón de Taichi se rompió.

-Jugaré contigo en el festival deportivo.-El rostro del castaño empezó a iluminarse.-Pero no en el intercolegial. Somos alumnos de último curso, no es obligación pertenecer a los clubes.

-Pero si es la parte más divertida del colegio.-Rezongaron Taichi y Daisuke a la vez.

-Yo prefiero pasar ese tiempo con mi banda o con mi chica.-Le lanzó a Mimi una mirada coqueta que hizo que la muchacha se ruborizara.

-Asco.-Soltó Daisuke aunque rápidamente reparó en sus palabras y se giró a la menor Yagami.-Lo de las bandas Hikari.-Apresuró esclarecer.-No lo de las chicas, yo también dejaría todo por las chicas.-Nuevamente se dio cuenta que se había expresado mal.-No por todas las chicas, solo por ti, Hikari.

Los presentes se rieron por la situación. La castaña se puso roja ante la insinuación del castaño que se parecía tanto a su hermano mayor; no por el hecho de que las palabras del chico, no. Lo hizo porque sintió como su mano era apretada disimuladamente por la persona junto a ella.

No le hacía falta volver a ver para saber que Takeru se reía de la situación, la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad; ella también terminó riendo.

Pero solo ellos dos sabían por qué.

-Yo entraré al club de baloncesto.-Comentó Takeru, mostrando ánimo en sus ojos azules.

-Yo al periódico de la escuela.-Indicó Hikari.

-Yo seguiré en el club de tenis.-Explicó Sora.-Han dicho que no hay problema si algún momento dejo de ir por ir a la escuela de preparación para la universidad.

-Yo tomaré economía doméstica.-Comentó Mimi con emoción.-Así que todos los viernes podrán comer lo que prepare.

-El club de soccer nos espera, verdad, ¿Superior Taichi, Ichijouji?

El azabache solo asintió mientras tomaba su té y el castaño le levantó el pulgar afirmativamente a su pupilo.

Solo había alguien que no había dicho nada en lo que iba del descanso y eso era muy extraño… especialmente por ser ella.

Pero, Miyako Inoue no dejaba de ver a sus amigos y de sacar números en su cabeza. No, seguramente estaba pensando puras tonterías.

-¡Miyako!

El grito de Mimi la sacó de su ensimismo y buscó en los confines de su mente el tema de conversación infructuosamente.

-¿Qué club escogerás?-Le recordó amablemente su novio, Ken Ichijouji.

-Co-Computación.-Contestó la muchacha.

-Debimos suponerlo.-Farfulló cansado Daisuke.

La campana que anunciaba el final del descanso los hizo incorporarse y cada quien tomar rumbo a su clase. Los más pequeños fueron los primeros en quedarse mientras que los mayores avanzaban. La siguiente parada era de Ken, Miyako y Mimi; cuarto y quinto curso estaban en el mismo piso.

Ichijouji e Inoue se quedaron en su salón, pasos más atrás del de Mimi. La joven de lentes se dijo que aprovecharía yendo al tocador antes de que la segunda jornada empezara.

Yamato acompañó a Mimi hasta la puerta de su salón y tras besar su frente se despidió de ella para seguir a Sora y a Taichi que se dirigían al último piso, al de los alumnos de último año.

Mimi esperó que Yamato desapareciera para desviarse con mucha calma, tenía que hacer una parada antes de entrar al salón.

Una parada con urgencia.

Afortunadamente no había un alma en los servicios o eso parecía. Mimi se dirigió rápidamente a uno de ellos y tras cerrarlo con fuerza se arrodilló para devolver la poca comida que había ingerido. El olor de las bolas de arroz la habían mareado y las náuseas no se habían hecho esperar. Apenas había llegado al baño a tiempo.

Luego de vaciar su estómago, por segunda vez en la mañana, ya que la primera había sido en su casa al levantarse, decidió aventurarse a salir del servicio. Sin esperar encontrarse con ciertos cabellos morados frente a ella.

La presencia de Miyako la tomó por sorpresa y sin tener muy claro el por qué, se puso nerviosa. Pero pretendió serenidad y pasó a asearse las manos.

-¿Mal del estómago?-Preguntó la muchacha de cabellos morados como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, probablemente sea algo que comí.-Concluyó la castaña mientras se secaba las manos.

-¿Ascos, náuseas y vómitos?

-Sí…-Comentó Mimi vagamente y tras pocos segundos realizó-¿Cómo supiste de las náuseas?

-No lo sabía pero lo intuí.-Declaró la muchacha acomodándose los lentes-¿De verdad crees que sea una enfermedad del estómago?

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?-Cuestionó la castaña secándose las manos con una toalla de papel.

Al notar la falta de preocupación de su amiga, Miyako negó rápidamente la cabeza. Debía estarse volviendo loca si Mimi parecía tan ajena a sus propias preocupaciones.

-¿Miyako?

-Nada, olvídalo, es solo una tontería.

-Anda, dímelo.-Insistió Tachikawa mientras empezaba a retocarse el poco maquillaje que podía usar en el colegio sin ser amonestada. Afortunadamente no es que a ella le hiciera mucha falta.

-Te vas a reír.

Como por inercia la castaña empezó a hacerlo.

-Ya, dímelo, Miyako.

-Está bien.-Se rindió la muchacha de lentes.-Pero no te rías mucho porque es una soberana tontería. Tengo que dejar de ver las telenovelas de la tarde con mamá.

-¿Eh?-Mimi parecía confundida.

-Venga Mimi, que cuando supuestamente te quedas a dormir conmigo y en realidad vas al piso de Yamato no me imagino que se pasen discutiendo acerca de cómo liberar a los países sudamericanos de la dictadura.-Comentó con elocuencia.

-No pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y las novelas que ves con tu mamá?-Preguntó con el rostro completamente ruborizado ante la mención de su amiga.

-Es que ya sabes, cuándo la protagonista se marea, tiene ascos, fatiga y se desmaya entonces es porque está embarazada.-Empezó a explicar la joven de cabellos morados.-Afortunadamente tú no te has desmayado aún… ¿Mimi? ¡Mimi!

Miyako no pudo seguir con su explicación porque Mimi se había desmayado.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no entras al equipo de soccer?<p>

Yamato miró cansado a su mejor amigo que lo miraba con carita de perro a medio morir desde el asiento delante del suyo. Suspiró, era la undécima vez que le hacía esa pregunta y le daría la misma respuesta:

-NO.-Sentenció el rubio.-Ya te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio. Lo que para ti es el soccer para mi es la música y sabes que tengo planes para mí y mi futuro.

-Pero puedes ser un cantante de rock y un futbolista famoso al mismo tiempo, ¡piénsalo! Serías millonario por partida doble y tendrás el doble de fans locas.

Yamato tragó duro ante la idea, quería a sus fans pero imaginarse dos Jun's Motomiya le crispaba la piel a cualquiera.

-Taichi, quiero graduarme de la secundaria y empezar a viajar para dar a conocer mi música. Sé que no será un camino fácil pero es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, lo que siempre he querido hacer con mi vida.

-¿Y qué piensa Mimi de todo eso?-Apuntó el castaño.

-Me apoya.-Lo meditó un momento.-En lo que a ser músico se refiere. Mi plan es que una vez que consiga un poco de estabilidad darle la opción de acompañarme, si ella quiere. Sino…-Sino, él la quería y por eso no podía pedirle que deje todo por él. La decisión estaría completamente en sus manos y si ella quería seguirlo, él la llevaría consigo hasta el fin del mundo y sino….-La dejaré ir.

-¿Así tan fácil?-Increpó el castaño.

-No puedo obligarla a esperarme.-Contestó Ishida.

El desinterés de su mejor amigo al decir que podía dejar ir a la castaña lo enfureció. Es decir, Yamato era de los chicos más envidiados del colegio por tener a Mimi como novia y aunque a ella le pasaba en cierta forma lo mismo era a Mimi a quien se le notaba a cien millas de distancia que amaba a Yamato. Así es cómo Jyou se había graduado con el corazón roto sin siquiera declararse o Koushiro jamás se atrevió a decirle nada. Era tan obvio que hasta él se daba cuenta y él nunca se enteraba de nada.

Pero, Yamato, él siempre había sido un misterio. Por la única persona por la que lo había visto genuina y abiertamente preocupado había sido por Takeru y eso de niños. En lo demás, siempre tenía esa cara de póker y esa postura imperturbable y antisocial que llamaba tanto la atención de las chicas.

Entonces, si Takeru había sido la única persona por la que se había preocupado antes…

-Tú… ¿de verdad quieres a Mimi?

Las campanas que anunciaban la hora de salida de los estudiantes opacó la respuesta del rubio y lo único que el castaño alcanzó a escuchar fue:

-Preguntas tonterías.-Dijo finalmente antes de recoger sus cosas para disponerse a salir mientras se ponía los audífonos.

-¡Ey! Yamato, contéstame.

Pero el rubio lo ignoró.

Taichi se hubiera quedado sin dudas de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo si hubiera visto la cara que puso cuando al sacar su celular para poner música se encontró con un mensaje de su novia escrito en él.

-Adiós Taichi.-Se despidió sin voltear a ver a Yagami y abriéndose paso entre las personas rápidamente se dispuso a salir del lugar.

_"Yamato, te espero en tu piso."_

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

El rubio llegó en tiempo récord a su piso. Muy inquieto por el cortante mensaje que la castaña le había dejado. La encontró sentada en el porche y a su lado Inoue, que vivía en un edificio cercano al suyo.

-¿Mimi?

La muchacha de lentes respondió a su llamado y lo miró como si quisiera estrangularlo y él no sabía por qué. Mimi ni siquiera había alzado la mirada.

-Déjame sola con él, Miyako, por favor.

La joven pareció entender perfectamente porque no replicó, algo poco común en ella. Luego volvió a reparar en el rubio y como si se diera cuenta de que él no era el causante de la guerra en Siria suspiró y en sus ojos pudo notar algo de… ¿tristeza?

-Sabes que mi casa está cerca de aquí y puedes ir, no importa la hora.-Se dirigió a su amiga una vez más.

-Gracias, Miyako.

Dicho lo cual, Inoue se marchó dejando a la pareja absolutamente sola. En ese momento, el rubio se acuclilló frente a la muchacha buscando su rostro, pero ella lo eludía a toda costa.

-Vamos dentro.-No lo puso a consideración. Con firmeza pero ternura ayudó a la muchacha a incorporarse y le dio paso a su piso que era muy conocido por ella.

Mimi entró al departamento sin mirarlo y se encaminó a la sala de estar del muchacho donde se sentó en silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Yamato preocupado, sentándose a su lado y tomándole las manos.-Me dejó muy preocupado tu mensaje. ¿Por qué te fuiste temprano?, ¿estás bien?

La castaña no dijo nada pero movió la cabeza negativa y lentamente.

-¿Entonces qué te ocurre, princesa?, ¿qué va mal?-No quería decirle que lo estaba asustando aunque así era-¿Por qué no me miras?

Delicadamente alzó la barbilla de la muchacha con sus dos dedos y lo que vio le sorprendió. Mimi no lloraba pero tenía la vista y los parpados hinchados, delataban claramente que había estado llorando hasta hace no mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué pasó, Mimi?

Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de la muchacha que en un rápido movimiento puso su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho. Necesitaba sentir su calidez y escuchar el latido de su corazón. Necesitaba un poco de su fuerza para decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

-Yamato, ¿tú me amas?

Le repitió la pregunta que le había hecho la noche anterior, mientras hacían el amor. ¿Sería acaso que Mimi estaba en sus días sensibles y necesitaba un poco de mimos nada más?

Decidió complacerla en ese aspecto y besó su cabello mientras sus manos estaban sobre su espalda y la abrazaba con ternura y delicadeza.

-Sí…-Susurró contra su pelo.-Claro que te amo.

La sintió temblar en sus brazos y apenas pudo escuchar un sollozo ahogado mientras empezaba a sentir humedad en su camisa, a la altura de la cabeza de su novia. ¿Qué rayos?

Se separó de ella dispuesto a exigirle de una buena vez por todas que le diga qué rayos le pasaba pero ella se le adelantó.

-Estoy embarazada, Yamato.

El susurro fue apenas audible, pero él estaba demasiado cerca para haberlo escuchado con plena claridad.

Mimi estaba embarazada, tenía dieciséis años, él tenía diecisiete, ambos iban a la escuela.

En un instante todos los sueños sobre su futuro que le había platicado a Taichi desaparecieron frente a sus ojos.

Iba a ser papá.

Y sus sueños se iban a la mierda.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**¿Qué harán ahora que han metido las patas? :O Hay que ver lo rápido que cambia la vida de uno…**

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque no parezca fue muy difícil escribir de ellos así tan melosos, adolescentes y como pareja establecida, es la primera vez que lo hago y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Prometo que no solo serán llantos por el embarazo, habrá muchas otras cosas para hacerlo más dramático! Habrá celos, drama, infidelidad, etc!**

**Déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios, los esperaré ansiosa!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
